We have identified a novel cytosolic-plasma membrane circuit of redox control, dependent on plasma membrane oxidoreductase NQO1 and the cytosolic NADPH-regulating enzyme NAD kinase, which regulates NAD(P)H/NADP+ ratio, level of reactive oxygen intermediates (ROI) and glucose-stimulated insulin secretion (GSIS) from pancreatic beta cells. Our Preliminary Data demonstrate the critical role of these pathways for beta cell function, survival, and GSIS. Furthermore, NQO1 participates in the glucose-dependent process of quinone redox cycling, which regulates cytosolic NADH/NAD+ ratio and enhances GSIS. NAD kinase, a novel NADPH- regulating enzyme, is responsible for the de novo production of NADPH and participates in the protection of beta cells from oxidative stress. NQO1 and NAD kinase are critical for normal cell function, and have not been characterized in pancreatic beta cells. We will employ over- expression or knockdown using shRNA and adenoviral vectors strategies as well as NQO1 knockout pancreatic islets to analyze the role of these components in beta cell intermediary metabolism. We will analyze the role of NQO1 and NAD kinase on the response of beta cells or islets to glucose or other stimulatory agents using a custom-made integrated electrochemical- confocal imaging platform to simultaneously study islet metabolism, respiration, and signaling. These studies will provide greater insight into the mechanism of redox signaling in regulating insulin secretion and identify novel targets for the development of therapeutics for type 2 diabetes.